Clashing Forces I: The Impending Doom
by Sibyl's Scion
Summary: Summary inside
1. summary

Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
STAR WARS:  
  
Clashing Forces I: The Impending Doom  
  
The New Republic is sending a group of Luke Skywalker's Jedi to the Unknown Regions as ambassadors to the Chiss, where they will be received by Soontir Fel and his family. Meanwhile, Luke and several other Jedi are on their way to the Imperial Remnant on the planet Bastion. While on one of the planets in Chiss territory, Mara, Tenel Ka, and Jaina Solo have learned of an unnerving surprise awaiting Luke and the other Jedi.one that could mean an end to the New Republic and the Jedi themselves. 


	2. Prelude: The Dream

{dream} "speaking" *thinking*  
  
PRELUDE; THE DREAM  
  
{The dark only seemed to increase the faster she ran, but, too horrified to slow down, she continued to flee from her pursuit. Branches snapped behind her, spurring her into an even more heightened sense of terror. Her breaths coming in short gasps, her legs burning and wearied by her long flight, she finally collapsed, unable to go any farther. The sounds of pursuit slowed, her stalker knowing that she could go no farther. Fear gave her senses heightened perception as the hunted turned to face the hunter. She could see no sign that her pursuer had exerted any effort in following her in her mad flight of terror. His breathing was shallow, and, though his face was in shadow, she knew that no drops of sweat blurred his vision as it did hers. Summoning the last of her courage, she raised her chin in defiance. The dark figure, seeming amused by her futile gesture, reached a hand out as if to tough her cheek. She recoiled, and the figure seemed disappointed. He spoke, his mocking voice sounding like he was standing a great distance from her, instead of directly over her. "You still don't understand, do you?" She flinched, as his unknown, yet familiar, voice reached her ears. "Fleeing is useless when you run towards what you fear." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she demanded him to step into the light. His laughter sent chills down her back. She couldn't understand how a sound that represented happiness could sound so cold and evil. She shuddered as he spoke again. "But I like the dark. And besides, don't you know me, Jaya?" She gasped in surprise as the figure uttered the nickname that so few knew, then, trembling, looked at the shadowed face with growing dread and whispered one word of question. "Why?" Again the ominous figure laughed, then answered her. "Because you failed." "No," she cried in denial. "You're wrong!" "Am I?" the figure asked. Unable to answer, her sobbing seemed enough of an answer to the shadowed figure, who slowly faded into nothing. As she continued to cry and her surroundings grew darker, she could feel the pain of loved ones dying, their calls for help. She saw her brother holding onto the edge of a cliff, calling to her, his eyes pleading. At her shoulder, she could feel the presence of her dark pursuer. She felt torn between the life of her brother, and the unspoken promise of the presence beside her. Her brother began losing his grip, and she started from her trance-like state in horror. "No!" She ran to the side of the cliff and reached, too late, to grab his hand. The intense look of disappointment in his eyes broke her heart when his fingertips slipped from her desperate grasp. She stared, incapable of looking away, as her brother fell farther and farther into the dark chasm of.}  
  
"No!" Tears running unheeded down her face, Jaina Solo woke to find her self in her own room on the planet Coruscant, far from the jungle setting of her terrible flight. *It was just a dream*, she thought to herself, *Just another dream.* 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
As Han Solo led Wedge Antilles to the main hanger at the Jedi Academy, he heard his wife's voice proclaiming in pleading tones, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it could mean an alliance with the Chiss even if negotiations with Bastion fail."  
  
A voice that Han recognized as his brother-in-law's responded to Leia's pleading, "I realize that, but I'm not sure that now is a good time to assemble a team of Jedi. Almost all of the fully trained Jedi are scattered all over the galaxy doing what they were trained to do, and I need the rest to stay here at the academy to watch the trainees. It would simply take too long to get enough Jedi together for what the New Republic is proposing."  
  
As Han and Wedge rounded the nearest ship, the Shadow Chaser, Luke noticed their presence with a smile.  
  
"Han, would you please tell your wife that she asks the impossible?"  
  
Han shook his head regretfully, and said, "Sorry, kid, but it won't work. Trust me, I tell her that all the time, and she never listens." Leia just rolled her eyes.  
  
Wedge turned to Luke with a look of apology. "Sorry, Luke," he said. "But I have to side with Leia on this one. You know that this mission is very important to the New Republic and the chances of pulling it with Jedi around are a lot better than the chances we'd have without your help."  
  
"Well," put in Han, "Which Jedi do you expect will be available? You heard Luke, not many of the Jedi are around right now."  
  
Wedge sighed. "Can't you think of something, Luke?" Wedge shook his head. "And I'm afraid the mission can't be postponed. The Remnant is expecting us to be there at a certain time, and we need the other team to be in the Unknown Regions before then."  
  
"That doesn't give us much time." commented Luke. "But maybe." His voice trailed off and he looked as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe what?" Leia prodded. Luke shook himself from his revere, and looked at companions as he replied, "It would be risky, but." he paused. "Some of the older trainees are almost Jedi Knights. They might be able to handle the mission well enough."  
  
Seeing Han and Leia's alarmed looks, he added, "Under the supervision of a full-fledged Jedi, of course."  
  
Leia still looked somewhat skeptical, and Han wasn't liking the idea at all. Finally, Wedge broke the awkward silence that followed Luke's comment, "Do you think they're ready to take on a mission of this much importance?"  
  
Luke chuckled. "They've proven that they work well under this kind of pressure, or have you forgotten the incidents involving the Second Imperium, Diversity Alliance, and Black Sun?"  
  
Wedge smiled. "No, I remember. Those youngsters did a pretty good job of taking care of themselves.and the New Republic."  
  
"Are you serious!" Han cried out in disbelief. "You'd send my children into the middle of Imperial territory? Have you both gone mad!?!"  
  
"Actually, Han," Leia's calm voice startled Han into silence. "They're both right." She looked up and met Han's incredulous stare. "It's the only way we can pull off this mission. We have to risk it."  
  
Han sighed, defeated. "Well," he said. "I never could argue with a lady."  
  
The corners of Leia's mouth lifted in wry amusement. "Oddly, I don't seem to recall that having been one of your traits. In fact, I think it's usually quite the opposite."  
  
Han lifted his chin proudly. "I try to learn from my mistakes, sweetheart."  
  
Leia snorted. "I wish."  
  
Han looked insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?" 


	4. Chapter Two

The young security officer walked calmly and assuredly down the hall with quick, even, steps that betrayed none of the worried thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
As he reached the elaborate doors that stopped him from continuing, he appeared calm and at ease. The only hint of his extreme apprehension was how his hand trembled slightly when he reached up to key in the codes that would allow him passage to the chambers within.  
  
The correct codes having been input, the doors slid aside to reveal the home-away-from-home to the Nubian Ambassador, Ledell. With his shoulders back, he walked proudly into the room looking confident and not at all out of his element. A quick glance around as the doors shut behind him, and Jovan Megal had the entire room mentally mapped out.  
  
A few meters in front of him were several steps that lead to the dais on which stood the Ambassador's desk. To the left of the desk stood the doors beyond which contained the Ambassador's private quarters.  
  
After locking the doors behind him to lessen the chance of interruption, Jovan glanced around the room again before cautiously making his way to the desk. He knew that this room was full of booby traps to discourage any unwanted guests, but Jovan's high level admittance codes temporarily deactivated them, so that he could take a step without worry of being vaporized, or losing some important body part.  
  
A sound behind him made his heart skip a beat. Whirling to face whatever threat had been overlooked in his careful planning, Jovan drew his blaster and dropped into a crouch from which he could easily attack or, if needed, dodge any unfriendly advances.  
  
Scanning the dark room, Jovan slowly straightened, a puzzled scowl on his face. There was nothing there. Shaking his head, and knowing he shouldn't let his imagination run away with him, even knowing the Ambassador's track record with the other guests sent by Jovan's employer, he refocused and continued to the desk.  
  
Once at the desk, he accessed the computer terminal and used his security codes to gain admittance to all of the Ambassador's files.  
  
He sorted through the abundant data, until he found what he was looking for. The location of the next meeting place of the Ambassador, and the unknown rogue whose knowledge could prevent the brilliant plan hatched by Jovan's employer from succeeding.  
  
Quickly memorizing the coordinates, his gaze traveled to where he knew the Ambassador slept peacefully. How had the Ambassador prevented so many others from gaining this knowledge? Jovan thought the process had been relatively simple.  
  
The coordinates firmly implanted in his memory, he headed towards the door with his head held high. All those others must have truly been fools, to have failed so simple a task. Jovan, young though he was, had completed harder tasks before in his short career.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Jovan whirled to face the owner of the voice that had startled him so much, but there was no one else in the room. The voice had been feminine, and somewhat amused.  
  
Shivering, Jovan hurried towards the doors, eager to leave the room that now seemed haunted. He had almost reached them when a sound behind him made him realize that he was not alone. His spine straightened and he turned to face Ambassador Ledell.  
  
The Ambassador seemed like a statue, so still she was, with her face ornately painted and, therefore, disguised. Jovan could almost feel her emotionless gaze penetrate his exterior to regard the secrets in his heart.  
  
He barely noticed the two shadows behind Ledell that could only be her handmaidens, watching him carefully from the depths of their dark hooded robes. Jovan started to draw his blaster, but if shot Ledell, the handmaidens would immediately sound the alarm and any chance of escape would be shattered.  
  
Her eyes noticed his movements and a light of amusement seemed to spark in her eyes. She knew as well as he did that shooting her would condemn him to whatever punishment Queen Jerica thought fitting for the death of her trusted colleague.  
  
"Give me your weapon."  
  
Her command seemed to wipe any trace of resistance from Jovan's mind, and he soon found himself sliding the blaster to her. Though Jovan had seen no gesture made by the Ambassador, one of the handmaidens quietly stepped forward to obtain the discarded weapon.  
  
"Sole," Jovan heard the Ambassador's regal command as though from a distance, "please fetch Captain Tynan."  
  
The handmaiden who had retrieved the blaster stepped forward and, with a curtsy to Ledell, moved past Jovan to the doors. As she moved by him, Jovan thought to stop her from calling reinforcements but found himself arrested by the Ambassadors emotionless gaze and could make no move to delay the handmaiden, Sole.  
  
The doors behind him slid open at Sole's command and the Ambassador's head of security, Captain Tynan, stepped into the room followed by several of his security officers. With a start, Jovan realized that Tynan had been waiting outside the doors when Sole had opened them. The security officers didn't look at all surprised by Jovan's presence. In fact, they looked as though they had expected him to be there.  
  
"Yes," said the handmaiden who had yet to move or speak until that moment. "We have been expecting you." 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter 3   
  
_______________________  
  
Looking around at the assembled leaders, Captain Tynan, head of Ambassador Ledell's security and assistant head of the Nubian Royal security, realized that the Ambassador and Queen Jerica had indeed chosen their allies wisely. The gathered politicians, military officers, and Jedi were in a conference room in the ancient temple that served as the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. All of the delegates were seated at a round table, and were currently discussing the different aspects of the upcoming mission. The captain stood silently behind his young charge, content to let the Nubian diplomat talk while he listened and observed.  
  
"If any of you have any doubts of the importance of this mission," Currently, Wedge Antilles was speaking. The other New Republic leaders gave Antilles their full attention when he spoke. He, like Ledell, was one of those people who inspired respect and admiration by simply existing. "I'll have to remind you of Grand Admiral Thrawn and what he was capable of. If he was a typical specimen of Chiss intelligence, then they have the potential to be either powerful allies, or devastating enemies."  
  
The general paused then added with wry quirk in his lips, "Personally, I would much prefer that the Chiss were on my side, instead of focusing their talents on blasting me to space dust."  
  
Tynan looked at the other beings present. Luke Skywalker sat with his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, to his right, and his sister, Leia Organna Solo, to his left. To Leia's left sat her husband, Han Solo. The others present were Admiral Ackbar, the Jedi teacher Tionne, and Ambassador Ledell, who was flanked by Tynan and two of her handmaidens.  
  
He knew that the Noghri bodyguards of the former princess of Aldaraan were probably present as well, but would remain unnoticed unless the daughter of Vader were to be threatened, in which case they would quickly take care of any would be assassin.  
  
In the silence after the general's comments, Ambassador Ledell caught the eye of her security chief. He understood the unspoken command, and broke the silence that had settled over the group.  
  
"I don't think we can risk letting the Remnant remain the only allies the Chiss have," he said. "That makes them dangerous to whoever the Empire decides to hate."  
  
"Whether that be the New Republic," said Mara with eyes narrowed to slits, "Or the queen of Naboo?"  
  
Tynan could see her suspicion and realized that if he didn't tread carefully, she might see something that the queen wouldn't want her to. As far as Mara knew, there was no reason for the Nubians to fear the Empire. Naboo was generally ignored the last time the Empire was in control, and there was no obvious reason for the queen to fear for Naboo's fate should the Empire conquer the New Republic. Unless, of course, Naboo's queen had somehow earned the animosity of the Imperial Remnant, and how else would they accomplish that but by betraying them? Which would imply that Queen Jerica had no qualms against changing sides to suit her own purposes.  
  
"Whether it be the Empire's old enemies," agreed Ambassador Ledell, in a calm yet firm voice, "Or the refuge of the defectors whose knowledge could provide the Empire with yet another super weapon."  
  
Captain Tynan looked at the young woman nervously. He hoped that she had good reasons for revealing that particular piece of information. Looking at the New Republic leaders, he saw that she had, as usual, measured out just the right amount of information to get their attention. Now they would go to their beds thinking not only of the importance of an alliance with the Chiss, but of how important an ally Naboo could prove to be.  
  
Master Skywalker exchanged looks with his sister. "You've provided refuge for Imperial defectors?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Ledell nodded regally. Han Solo began to say something, but was cut of by Tynan.  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss such things." Tynan said. "The mission into Chiss and Imperial space must be completed before other things can be given the amount of attention required."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Admiral Ackbar who agreed with the Nubian security officer. "Captain Tynan is correct." Like Antilles and Ledell, Ackbar was given everyone's full attention. No one present was unaware of his role in the rebellion, or of his skill as a leader and strategist.  
  
"Well then," Now it was Han Solo who spoke, "I guess that all we need to worry about is who's going where, and how many."  
  
The admiral nodded at Han before looking at Luke. "Master Skywalker," He rasped, and took a drink of water. "Our plan relies heavily on your Jedi, but I have heard that not many of your trainees will be available in time for this mission."  
  
Wedge shifted in his chair and looked at Luke. "We've discussed that and we think that we've found a suitable alternative."  
  
He hesitated and looked again at Luke, who continued for him. "My niece and nephew and their friends are here at the academy and would be available for the mission."  
  
Ackbar seemed surprised and Tionne worried. "Are you sure that's a wise decision?" she asked. "They aren't fully trained Jedi Knights yet."  
  
"They have proven that they are capable of dealing with extreme situations. Situations where much was at stake, from the New Republic, to hundreds, even thousands, of businesses." Luke commented.  
  
"And you would allow this?" Ackbar said in surprise, turning to Leia and Han. "You would allow your own children to go on a mission that could prove to be potentionally dangerous?"  
  
The two looked at each other and Leia said, "We've already discussed it, and we realize that it's the only way that this mission will be successful. There are no other Jedi to go, and Jedi are vital to the plan."  
  
Mara scowled, "Well, if everyone's sure." her voice trailed off.  
  
Ackbar turned to Ledell. "What is your opinion, Ambassador?" he asked her.  
  
"I have not heard any reason why the young Jedi should not come." She said, meeting the large eyes of the admiral from Mon Calamari with calm assurance. "I believe it would be to our advantage if the Chiss and the Imperials were to underestimate them because of their age."  
  
"So," she continued, "All we need to decide is who, and how many, will go where."  
  
_______________________  
  
How was it? 


	6. Chapter Four

Jaina Solo jolted awake, her sheets a tangled nest around her, salt water moistening her cheeks, and her mouth open in a soundless scream. The nightmare that had plagued her constantly for so long had once again repeated itself.  
  
She had been in the jungles of Yavin 4 again. And she had once again been fleeing some mysterious danger that threatened her physically, and also hovered on the brink of removing her of her very sanity. The dream had started out as it had before, as it had every night for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a month or so.  
  
When she'd first had the dream, she had brushed it off as another one of the nightmares she had endured since the day she had failed to save one of her closest friends from darkness. But this dream had been different. While the others replayed the events of her failure, this dream was fabricated of things that had never happened and were unlikely to happen in the future.  
  
This nightmare came again and again, occurring more often as time passed. It always ended the same way, but every time it was more potent, giving Jaina a greater sense of primitive terror every time she ran through the dark jungle, a chilling sense of fear every time she faced the dark presence that hunted her, and a horrible sense of loss every time she saw her brother fall.  
  
Tonight, however, had been different. The nightmare had not ended when her brother fell, but had continued. She had turned to face the dark being that had hunted her like one of the predators that made the jungles of Yavin 4 so dangerous. But the one enemy had then stepped aside to let another take his place, this new danger wore a terrible face that was at once red as blood and dark as the chasm that had claimed her brother.It's eyes almost seemed to glow red, and inspired a strong urge to flee. It's face was one that she would not soon forget, and she viewed the apparition with fear, knowing instinctively that she would see it again. The figure had reached out it's gloved hand as if to caress her. Her dream self had recoiled and she had finally awakened from her nightmare.  
  
But what truly frightened her was that Jedi weren't supposed to have dreams- -they had visions. She felt her twin brother's fast approaching presence and schooled her emotions into a more serene state, knowing that her distress was the cause of the worry that was flowing from him through their twin bond. He stopped outside her door, and said, "Jaina?"  
  
She could feel his concern, but remained silent. "What is it? I know you can hear me, so it's no use pretending that you're asleep." Jaina kept still and quiet, knowing that he would eventually go back to bed, as he had in the other times her distress had disturbed his rest.  
  
"All right, Jaya," Jacen said, sounding disappointed. "But when you decide you want to talk, you know I'm here for you." She listened to his retreating footsteps, and waited until she knew that he was asleep before she let herself think about her dream. Or, if it wasn't a dream, her vision. 


	7. Chapter Five

In the early morning, before most of the Jedi students had woke up, Jacen and his companion, the warrior woman and Hapan princess Tenel Ka, sparred in a clearing near the Jedi Academy, looking for the answer to what Jacen percieved to be one of the more perplexing dilemmas he had faced in a long time.  
  
Tenel Ka seemed totally unruffled by his comments, but Jacen didn't think that it might be because she wasn't worried about his sister. Tenel Ka rarely showed what she was thinking, a trait that Jacen often found annoying when he was attempting to decide how much she cared for him. Her impassive mask gave him no clues as to whether or not she would be pleased if her told her how much he truly thought about her.  
  
Flipping her red warrior braids over her shoulder, she brought her lightsaber up to block Jacen's attack with her serious expression firmly in place.  
  
"It seems likely that Jaina's currently increased state of distress has stemmed from Master Skywalker's hints of an upcoming mission for which we are to be assigned." She said.  
  
Jacen looked doubtful. "It may be connected to that, but I don't think that's what's at the core of the problem."  
  
"What is, if not that?"  
  
Tenel Ka brought her turquoise blade around in a viscious slash, aiming for the side of his head. He brought his lightsaber up and around to block her blow, then slashed downwards in an attack that would have cut into her side if she had not blocked it.  
  
"I think," the young Solo said, blocking yet another viscious attack, "that Jaina's still upset," his blade came close to slashing her legs out from under her, but she jumped and delivered a kick that hit him in the chest, pushing the air from his lungs and sending him stumbling back a few meters. "about Zekk." He said, gasping. Then he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I should've seen that coming." He said. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded.  
  
"Fact." She said, then launched into another shower of attacks that would confuse any ordinary opponent. Jacen was a Jedi in training and far from ordinary. While defending against her rapid attacks, he managed to say, "Jaina still blames herself for Zekk's fall to the Darkside. And she blames herself for not succeeding in turning him back when he led the Shadow Academy's attack on Yavin 4. She thinks she should have done something more, or stopped him from escaping or something." He looked exhasperated.  
  
Tenel was now on defense. "There was nothing more she could have done." The warrior woman said. "Zekk escaped."  
  
Jacen sighed, "And has successfully managed to disappear from the New Republic security forces and the Jedi"  
  
"This is a fact." Tenel Ka said. "It is also a fact that you will never find out exactly what is troubling your sister until you talk to her."  
  
Jacen sighed. "I tried. She won't talk to me." He said.  
  
Tenel Ka raised one red-gold eyebrow. "Then," she said gravely. "You must try harder."  
  
Jacen shook his head and backed away from Tenel Ka, shutting off his lightsaber as he did so. "It's getting pretty late, we'd better head back." 


End file.
